Hero's Is Never Done
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: Ben And His Younger Brother Blake Lost Everything In Their Universe So Paradox Ends Up Sending Them To A New One To Get A New Start What Happens When They Join The YOUNG JUSTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**DEADPOOL: HELLO EVERYONE I WILL BE YOUR HOST FOR...**

 **ALIENVSPREDATOR97: DEADPOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

 **DEADPOOL: JUST CAME TO HANG AND BROUGHT SOME CHIMICHANGAS.**

 **ALIENVSPREDATOR97: FINE YOU CAN ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 YOUNG JUSTICE.**

 **I MADE A OC CHARACTER HE WILL BE BEN'S BROTHER AND HE WILL HAVE THE OMNITRIX INSTEAD OF A ULTIMATRIX AND COLOR WILL BE BLUE.**

 **LETS BEGIN**

Today Ben and Blake were on their way Home they were talking about when they first got omnitrix and the ultimatrix

Hey Blake remember that race we did with XLR8 and FAST TRACK to see who was the fastest, Ben Said. Yup an I won, Blake said with smirk on is face.

because you cheated by using STINK FLY to blind me, Ben whined. All is fair Big brother and then they had a laugh for a moment.

Then they Seen that the House is in pieces piles of wood and concrete They went to go see if anyone was Okay then Ben seen an arm coming from under the wood.

BLAKE! Ben cried, that's when Blake seen and recognized who arm it was.

Ben and Blake raised their arms to their watches on switched to multiple aliens an Slammed their hands on them there was green and a blue flash

Ben turned into a Dinosaur Like creature HUMUNGOUSAR! and Blake turned into FOURARMS then they lifted the Large pieces of the House they seen who it was they both broke down in tears it was Gwen and Kevin blood all over them and it look like someone Bashed Kevin's face in one to many times and Gwen was all twisted up and

felt sick to their stomach. They heard a Sinister Laugh and they turned around and see Vilgax with an Evil Smirk on his squided face.

So I guess that takes care of two problems KILLING TWO BIRDS IN ONE STONE, Vilgax Said in more terrifying Voice.

You... Will... Pay For What you done, FOURARMS cried. charging at Vilgax with a two arm uppercut then HUMUNGOUSAR with a bone crushing blow to the face.

Vilgax get back up and says. That grandpa Max Tennyson and the Plumbers were less harder to kill and then Vilgax Blast a beam of Energy at FOURARMS sends him back

HUMUNGOUSAR tried to charge at Vilgax again but he missed and Vilgax backhanded him with is Shield Blake then turned into DIAMONDHEAD **(BEN 10,000 VERSION)**

Ben turned into ATOMIX, ATOMIX he Cried. then punched Vilgax in the face with a explosion attack then DIAMONDHEAD shot diamond shards at him and Vilgax who recovered fast grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground cracking his face just when he is about to finish he seen a familiar green flash he see WAYBIG.

WAYBIG grabs Vilgax in his Giant Hand and throws him to the ground then sends his massive fist down on him. Blake who turned back into his human form looked at the scene of Ben sending his fist down on Vilgax countless of times Blake knew he had to stop it before Ben does something he will Regret.

BEN STOP THIS, He yelled. Ben then realized what he was bout to do then stops. He then turned back in to his form Everyones gone EVERYONE! why is it always US why is it that every bad thing happens to us, Ben said crying.

Blake puts a hand on his older brothers shoulder says. I don't know Ben... I don't know. then they seen a white flash and seen a man in a Lab coat and had goggles.

* * *

Well hello Ben and Blake said Professor Paradox with a smile. He then said, come on times a wasting now.

for what there nothing left for us and where are we going, Blake said. just come follow and I will explain everything, He said. and they followed him and they were gone in a whine flash.

when were Transported to what looked like Space but then seen a being who one half side of his body looked like space with stars and the other half look liked a multiverse. _**PARADOX YOUR FINALLY HERE AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT THE ULTIMATRIX AND OMNITRIX WIELDERS GOOD WE DON'T HAVE A LOT TIME.**_ Ben and Blake shared a confused look at them. Okay so what going on and... what do you guys mean we don't have a lot time, Ben asked. There is a another universe on the brink of destruction, Paradox said. An so what does that have to do with us Blake said. _**WE ARE GIVING YOU GUYS A CHANCE FOR A NEW START IN A NEW UNIVERSE AND LIKE I SAID WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BECAUSE WHAT WE ARE BREAKING THE RULES AND WE SUFFER THE CONSEQUNCES FOR WHAT WE ARE ABOUT TO DO,**_ The ENTITY said. he's right come on now the time for grief is over we have a lot to do gentleman, The Time Walker said. Why should we always have to play the hero all the time you see what being a hero gets you everyone you care for dies for it we're done paradox, Ben says with tears in his eyes. Then Blake puts a hand on his shoulder again and says. Ben come on we have to I know we lost everything and everyone we loved and cared for but we can't turn are backs on a universe that's in trouble and we can honor them by saving other universe, Blake spoke in determination. Yeah I guess we can, Ben said with a little confidence. And before we go some here wants to say goodbye, Paradox said. And the other white flash appeared and when the light faded a Galavan appeared. Hello boys, Azmuth said. Azmuth!? They both said. Well who would you think is you idiots and I came to give you guys a parting gift

before u guy go, Azmuth said almost sounding sad. Wait a minute did I hear the sadness in Azmuth voice or did we just die and go to hell, Ben said with a sarcastic voice. Oh no I think You did hear right, Blake said with a smirk. Oh shut it anyway Im here to give you both MASTER CONTROL for both the ULTIMATRIX and the OMINTRIX, Azmuth said. Both Ben and Blake could not believe what they where hearing. Then Azmuth came up to the watches and said. ACTIVATE MASTER CONTROL! _MASTER CONTROL ACTIVATED!_ Both the Watches says in a Mechanical Voice. Now Ben has Million Aliens and Blake has 10,000 Aliens.

They were jumping up and down on The Inside till Blake said. Oh.. My God.. We have Master Control this is SO FREAKING AWESOME!

Azmuth and Paradox smiled at them. So are we ready now? Paradox said. Yea and I guess this goodbye Azmuth we had a good run, Ben said.

Oh don't worry I will still be watching you two Paradox will keep me informed on Everything so don't make me regret on giving you guys the Master Control, Azmuth said. We won't Disappoint Azmuth, Blake said in a Confident voice. And with that being said they waved Azmuth goodbye one last time knowing it will be the last time the see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEADPOOL: ALIEN VS PREDATOR97 DOES NOT OWN BEN 10 OR YOUNG JUSTICE.**

 **Happy Harbor**

 **Chapter 1.**

Recognize Kid Flash B03 Artemis B06

Wally and Artemis come in from the transporter.

Hey Artemis, hey Wally, Miss Martian greeted both of them.

Hey Megan, Artemis and Wally say in unison. Then they went to the main hall to see Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon and Donna Troy sparring Donna tries to send a punch to Batgirl who blocks it then leg sweeps her and she falls.

Nice moves Batgirl, Donna said.

You have some pretty nice moves to Donna, Batgirls say with a smile.

They stopped when they seen Artemis and Wally come in with Miss Martian then they all went to the living room and seen Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle and Bart Allen playing COB and of course Bart's winning again.

This game sucks, Jaime complained.

No your just terrible, Bart says while laughing.

They were then greeted by Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Batgirl followed by Donna.

Sup guys so what the agenda today, Barts said.

Don't know but if we don't get mission anytime some I'm gonna scream my head off, Barbara complains.

Before anyone can say a word they heard the transporter.

Recognized Red Tornado

Team please report to the briefing room, Red Tornado orders the team.

So whats the problem Red, Wally asked.

A transporter has been open and has been sited on Happy Harbor get there and check it out and since you are the ones that's here I'm sending,Red Tornado says in his monotone voice.

Well you got your wish Batgirl, Donna says with a smirk.

They all prep the Bio Ship and set course to Happy Harbor. After a moment Bart decides to break the silence, so anyone knows what come out the transporter? Bat Allen asked.

Hey I'm just as curios as man on what it is, Kid Flash answers.

Hey the only thing Red Tornado said was go check it and see what is, Miss Martian said.

Then they arrived at Happy Harbor.

* * *

Ben and Blake Transport to the new Universe with Paradox. Well boys this is your stop and do take care of yourselves, The Time Walker said with a warm smile.

I guess this is it Professor Paradox we won't be seeing you again, Blake said with a sad smile.

Its never a goodbye, Professor says.

Yea we're really gonna miss you Paradox we had a long run, Ben says with smile of his own.

As to you Ben 10,000 now I have to get going now ta ta, Professor Paradox said his last words to them and disappeared into a white flash.

Now I see how everyone felt when we transform, Blake say covering his eyes.

He called Ben 10,000 still has nice ring to it, Ben say with smirk.

Yea not until they realized what your middle name Is, Blake said chuckling

That's when they seen a camouflaged ship above them and strange people came from out of the ship it was four girls and three guys first thing they noticed a girl who has short red hair and green skin with freckles she had on a Black suit with a Red X across her and a Dark Blue cape she floating near them and they got cautious then other thing freaks them out was she talked in there head saying, don't worry we hurt you guys, Miss Martian said in a soft tone.

And that calmed them down a little, Hi we are with and we with a team of hero's and our satellite detected a portal being opened would you guys by any chance have something to do about that. She asked in the same tone.

Yea we got transported from our Universe, Ben answers.

Hope they don't think we're the enemy, Blake thought.

Then would you guys come with us so we can ask some questions, Megan asked.

Sure we ca... Ben was cut off by an explosion in the city.

That can wait Ben lets go see what Is, Blake told his brother.

Wait where are you guys going?, the girl with the long blonde ponytail asked in hostel way.

What does it look like going to go save that city over there, Blake says with a cocky tone.

Before anyone can say they were blinded with a green and blue flash when the light fade what they seen shocked them and their eyes widen what was standing before them was two strange creatures one was Red with pterodactyl like wings and a tail and Black on what looked like horns with the Ultimatrix Symbol on it's chest and the other one look more like a bug it had wing with a stinger and the Omnitrix symbol in the center of it's face.

JETRAY, Ben cried.

Do you have to shout your alien names all the time, STINKFLY said in a annoying tone.

Hey force of habit, JETRAY shot back.

Then they took off to go help the people of this city.

* * *

As JETRAY and STINKFLY get there they see a building on fire. Blake you try find any civilians casualties and I'll try an stop this fire, JETRAY said.

STINKFLY nodded and took off.

JETRAY slapped the Ultimatrix dial on his chest and turned into a turtle like alien.

TERRASPIN! He said in a bored and sleepy tone.

TERRASPIN then put his head in his shell and brought his body in Y shape and blew a vortex of wind to the building.

That's when the team came and seen a Huge Turtle creature and knew who it was when they seen the Ultmatrix symbol on it's chest. What hell is that thing!? Wally and Bart said at the same time.

Then can see the alien blowing out the fire then that's when they see another alien that had white skin yellow eyes and what looked like a black jumpsuit covering him and yellow armor plating on it's back and rolled up into a ball.

What took you so long CANNONBOLT, TERRASPIN asked in the same tone.

Sorry it was a lot civilians in there and it was really hard trying to through with STINKFLY so I switched to CANNONBOLT, Blake said.

Hey are you guys gonna come with us or are when going have to do this the hard way, Artemis say in a angry tone.

What she said but nicer, Batgirl says.

Ben and Blake look at each other then Blake says, fine but we a need hiding spot to change back.

They all agreed Ben and Blake had transformed back to their human forms and got on the Bio Ship.

Everyone except for Ben and Blake was having a telepathic conversation. So what do you guys think about them, Donna asked.

I don't know but they do seem trustworthy, Beetle says.

Before they can say anything Ben says, Oh by the way we didn't get to introduced ourselves I'm Ben Tennyson, The boy with Brown hair and green eyes and a green jacket with a number 10 on it Said.

Then everyone stares at the other boy with raven colored hair and teal blue color eyes and a black leather jacket. Oh right I guess this is the part were I introduced myself Hi my name is Blake nice to you, He said with a sarcastic tone and arms crossed.

sarcasm much, Donna says with aggravated tone.

Don't mind him that's just my annoying little brother, Ben said in a joking manner.

Blake just glared at Ben.

They just stares at Ben and Blake bickering.

* * *

 **Mount Justice, 10:30 pm.**

They land the Bio Ship in the hanger bay when they come out they where greeted by Superboy, Sup guys Reds told us you went told us you were on a mission and who are they, Conner says.

Yeah and come to find out that these to came out of a transporter, Kid Flash said.

Once he everyone went to the brief room with Batman and Red Tornado waiting for.

Great did you find what came out the... Nevermind, He said when he seen the two strange people come in with the team.

now first order of business... who are you? Batman said in a Threatening voice.

Uh I'm Ben Tennyson and this my brother Blake Tennyson, Ben say in a scared tone.

Then Batman look at the strange watches on their wrists one green and one blue and asked, What are those strange watches on your wrists?

Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys about these, Ben said.

These are the Ultmatrix and Omnitrix and they gives us total access to any alien in our Universe, Blake says after Ben.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear about the watches.

Well I have over million in the Ultimatrix and he only has 10,000 in Omnitrix, Ben said raising his arm up.

Yeah show off, Blake says.

And what are you guys powers? The Dark Knight ask being curios.

Let see super strength, super speed, super intelligence, Flight, Regeneration, intangibility, Elemental powers, energy absorption and redirecting the list goes on, Ben said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Everyone jaw dropped to the floor with their eyes widen.

Whoa dude's that's more power then then the whole justice league, Bart says with amazement.

What you doing in this Universe and why are you guys here? Batman says.

Ben and Blake were silent for moment because they didn't want to talk about why they left their universe but Ben said something, We left ours universe cause we lost everything there, He said with a sad tone.

What do you mean you lost everything in your universe, Batgirl asked.

Lets just say that when our villain got bold and killed are whole family, Blake said in dark tone.

That shocked everyone when he said that.

If you don't believe us read are minds then, Ben says.

Miss Martian read their minds and see what you find in there, Batman orders.

* * *

( **FLASH BACK)**

 _Ben and Blake were on a summer vacation with their grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. Who wants to roast marshmallows... how bout scary stories, grandpa Max asked trying to get them to do something._

 _Scary then spending the summer with your freak of a cousin hahaha, Ben said while laughing._

 _Nice one, Blake commented._

 _I like to grandpa but I'm look up a web site for extreme doofisness nothing yet Ben and Blake let's not give up hope, Gwen shot back._

 _Come on you three we're all in this together you can mope all summer or we can have some what you say, grandpa Max said in a happy tone._

 _I vote for moping, Gwen said quickly._

 _We're gonna take a walk come on Blake smell you around Gwen, Ben said and Blake followed._

 _I... think their starting to grow on each other, Max said sighing_

 _Oh man this going to be the worst vacation ever, Ben said whining_

 _Yeah your telling me we should've just gone to summer school, Blake said_

 _Just then they two what look like shooting stars. Whoa a shooting star, Ben said with excitement. Then it turned right to them heading for them._

 _Ahhhh, they both scream. Then they went to go see what it is. It must be a satellite or something, Blake said._

 _And they both fell into the crater then they seen two spheres they both went to them and both objects opens up and two strange watches one was green and the other one blue._

 _Whats a watch doing from outer space? Ben asked_

 _But before the question could be answered both watches latched on to them the green one got sucked up on Ben's and the Blue one latched on to Blake's arm._

 _They both stared to panic they tried to get them off but they wouldn't come off._

 **( TIME SKIP )**

 _Hm... They been gone a while well I guess they can't get into to much trouble, grandpa Max says in a worried manner._

 _Unless they whined up bear food, Gwen said sarcastically_

 _Grandpa Max glared at Gwen._

 _I can dream can't I, Gwen say with a smirk._

 _WITH Ben and Blake_

 _They been trying everything to get these watches off them then that's when Ben pushed a button on his watch and it popped up It started to switch from a different pictures of strange creatures then he slapped the Ultimatrix on his arm and Blake was blinded by the green flash and seen a humanoid creature with vines for a body it looked flame headed and the Ultimatrix. SWAMPFIRE, It shouted._

 _Ahhhhh, Blake screamed._

 _Blake what are you screaming about? SWAMPFIRE, asked then realized what he was screaming about looking at his hands and body he screamed to._

 _Ahhhhh whats going on why do I look like a seaweed, He asked._

 _More importantly why do you smell like death, Blake said while covering his nose._

 _I don't I'm just as clueless as you are, SWAMPFIRE said._

 _Then that's when Blake got an idea he then pressed the button on the Omnitrix and seen a picture then like Ben he slapped his hand on it with blue flash that blinded Ben once the light faded SWAMPFIRE seen the creature with its body cover with magma rocks and his fiery head. Oh Blake your on fire, Ben yells._

 _Blake then look at his self on started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Ahhhhhh I'm on fire I'm fire I'm on Ahhhhhh put it out, HEATBLAST, screamed then realized he wasn't in pain from the fire._

 **( TIME SKIP )**

 _Then Miss Martian seen the house obliterated and in pieces and seen there family dead on the spot and seen them crying then she seen Vilgax do a sinister laugh._

 **( FLASH BACK ENDED )**

Miss Martian pulled out of their minds with tears in her eyes everyone was confused on why was she crying and told them what she seen in their heads and They were shocked on she told them what happen was all true.

Alright for now till we figure what to do with you two will be on the team Miss Martin show them around the cave and introduce them to the real of the team, Batman said.

Okay come guys, She said and with that the team left follow by Ben and Blake.

So what do you think on him Batman, Red Tornado asked.

I don't know but for now keep an eye on them and see what their up to, Batman ordered and left through the zeta tube.


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO A NEW CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE LOT OF ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW... NOW TAKE IT AWAY DEADPOOL.**

 **DEADPOOL: ALIENVSPREDATOR DOES NOT OWN BEN OR YOUNG JUSTICE OR THAT $500 IN HIS WALLET... DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?**

 **AND BY THE WAY BLAKE HAS ALL OF BEN 10,000 VERSION OF ALIENS**

Chapter 3. Strangers and Freaks.

Mount Justice 5:29 pm

It has been 2 weeks since Ben and Blake joined the team. When they walked in the training they everyone sparring using powers and skills.

Kid Flash vs Impulse

Conner vs Kaldur

Artemis vs Miss Martian

Donna vs Blue Beetle

Batgirl vs Nightwing

They then wanted to spar with each other.

Okay flip a coin to see who picks the alien we fight with, Ben said.

Alright lets go then, Blake says with his signature smirk.

They flip the coin Ben picked heads and Blake picked Tails and Ben won.

Ha I win so get to pick first... now how about HUMUNGOUSAUR vs FOURARMS, Ben says with a goofy grin on his face.

Oh and no holding back nether, Blake said before transforming.

Everyone stopped when they got blinded by a green and blue flash of light once the lights faded then with shocked expressions on their face they seen a Dinosaur like Alien that was 8ft tall with the Ultimatrix Dial on it's chest they seen a 7ft tall Red creature with four arms and the Omnitrix symbol on it's upper left arm.

FOURARMS charged at HUMUNGOUSAUR who charged back then they had each other in a lock that's when HUMUNGOUSAUR threw FOURARMS a crossed the room every on had to duck that's when FOURARMS recovered who seen HUMUNGOUSAUR charging at him again he then sent a two handed punched to his jaw and left him staggered taking the advantage he then hit him with a two arm uppercut into the air HUMUNGOUSAUR then transformed into SWAMPFIRE and sent a barrage of fire at FOURARMS before the smoke cleared they seen a familiar blue flash when the light faded they seen another alien with a fiery head and look like magma covering it's body.

So you want to dirty huh, HEATBLAST said

Fine I'll just go ultimate then, SWAMPFIRE said with a cocky smile.

Then everyone seen his Ultimatrix turn and then spikes came out and a green light started to cover his body as he started to grow and everyone was staring with amazement both Kid Flash and Impulse used their super speed to run to kitchen and back with popcorn and pop watching like it was a action movie .

This is awesome, Wally commented.

Now let's who flames is hotter, Ultimate SWAMPFIRE said.

Then they shot blue and orange flames at each other and SWAMPFIRE over took HEATBLAST as the flames got closer that gave HEATBLAST an idea he going to try absorbing his flames hopefully it'll work then he started to absorbing all the flames and that's when SWAMPFIRE started to realized what he was doing then he stopped and transformed into a Red Moth creature and HEATBLAST who couldn't absorb any more with grunt his flames flared up ULTIMATE BIGCHILL who knew what he was about to do and simply took a deep breath blew what looked like fire at him HEATBLAST then shot a huge wave of flames at BIGCHILL both ice and fire collided with each other and they turned almost the whole room steamy when the steam faded they seen HEATBLAST and BIGCHILL staring at each other both breathing heavy then everyone seen the familiar green and blue flash.

Whoa that was intense, Impulse said.

Yeah but are they okay, Nightwing says.

All they seen was Ben and Blake on the ground and Blake with his thumb up saying, Nice before passing out.

Now... that... was the best training session of all time, Ben says. Are you serious you guys almost burned down the cave, Conner yells at them.

No not really because what my aliens attack was a powerful ice nitrogen that can match his flames which what caused us to cancel each other out, Ben pointed out.

Okay you guys really have to tell us about those watches because you only gave of small details of it, Artemis says.

Yeah I guess we owe you guy that much... alright let me wake this knuckle head up, Ben say rubbing the back of his head.

He then turns into Waterhazard and sprays water in his face. YO WHAT THE HELL BEN!? Blake yells.

Story time, He says then turned back into his human form.

Really you woke me up so you can tell a story why should I care, Blake says annoyed.

Because your gonna help me tell it, Ben says.

Blake signing, Fine let's go.

Then everyone went to the living room

* * *

As everyone entered the living room they all sat down and stared at them. Okay let's see as we told you before these watches are alien tech from our universe and now that we have master control for... Ben was interrupted by Batgirl, Whoa wait a minute what the Hell is master control.

It means we have total control over the watches such as like we can stay in our alien forms with no timer and we unlocked all of are alien that are in here, Blake say raising his wrist.

And how many aliens do you guys have in those things, Conner asked pointing to them.

Well I have a million and he only has 10,000, Ben answered.

Why is that your watch can hold that many then his doesn't seem fair, Kaldur says.

Because mine can only hold that many jerks, Blake says as he mumbles the last word.

But before anyone can ask a question the hear the zeta-tube open.

 _Recognized: Red Tornado_

Team I have a mission for please come to the briefing room, Red Tornado says to them. Once everyone that was there he started detailing about the mission. There has report bout Lobo going to New York to murder General Secretary Sang and I'm sending Batgirl and Donna and since this will be their first mission I'm send both Ben and Blake with them, Red Tornado said.

Wait What, They both say in unison.

Come guys this your first mission and you do have to learn to work as a team, Miss Martian says.

We do know how to be on a team... Just not ready for a new one, Blake says in a sad tone with his arms crossed then left.

I'll go talk to him and we'll meet you two in the hanger bay, Ben says then goes after his younger brother. Come on Blake remember what you said to me before Paradox transported us here we can honor them by what they would want us to do. Your right we can this for them come on, Blake says signing

They get to the hanger bay and to see Batgirl and Donna waiting for them. Is everything okay, Donna asks Blake with a concerned look on her face.

Yeah everything's fine now, Blake says with a small smile.

Well do you want to talk about it, She says.

We can talk about it after the mission now lets go kick who ever this guys ass, Blake says.

I was thinking the same thing now come lets go, Barbara says with a smirk.

* * *

New York City

January 1, 18:23 EST

Lobo crashes through the building guards starts shooting at the lunatic but the bullets were bouncing off him like nothing two guards were left and they took Secretary Sang into the office one guard was blocking the door and the other was protecting the General that's when the door blew up along with one of the guards and Lobo walked in the other guard started to shoot him which didn't faze him he put his finger on the barrel hole of the gun and the tried to shoot him again but it blew up in his face.

Lobo then speaks in a foreign language.

Please I don't understand and I don't know what you want, Sang begs. Lobo then press a button on his hip. _TRANSLATING INTERACT._

So that's how you wanna play it fine contract call for the main-man to put on a show for the locals... so surrender or die, Lobo threatens.

Contact, General Sang says in a scared tone.

Die it is then, He says and before he do anything else Donna flips over him and jabs him in his stomach then Blake now as Diamondhead hits him with a left hook knocking him on his knees and Batgirl and Bigchill comes through the window.

Donna and Diamondhead keep him busy while me and Bigchill get Secretary Sang to safety Batgirl say as she rips a cloth off the wall and enters the elevator Bigchill nods at Diamondhead then follows her.

You got it Batgirl, Donna says as she cracks her knuckles. Alright big guy let see how much punishment you can... she did't get to finish her sentence when he grab her face and threw her to the wall Diamondhead sees this and charges at him and hits him with his right fist and tries to hit him with his left fist but caught it sends bone breaking punch to his face sending him over the desk and into a wall and is stuck cause of the diamonds sticking out of his back Lobo comes up to him and sends some punches to his body.

Think that they can take down the main-man, Lobo says as he walks away from them and to the elevator.

With Batgirl and Ben

We'll get you out of the general assembly, She says before she another word they all dive out of the elevator when Lobo came crashing down she threw a smoke bomb at him and Bigchill blew ice from his mouth freezing him and when he broke out of the ice they were gone. As they were running into the main hall Lobo shoots his hook at and they duck they see him walking towards them then Donna flew in from behind him and sweeps his legs with her arm and Blake then turned into Canonbolt and runs him over.

Hold it ugly, He says.

He then starts to recover the threw a punch at Donna who ducks under him and uppercuts him and flouts into the air and throws her lasso at him. He chuckles then pulls her down then sends a right hook to her face and send her to the ceiling Ben turns into Chromastone and shoot a colorful energy at him but does nothing Lobo walks up to Chromastone towering over him and grabs him by his neck lifts him up and tosses him few feet Canonbolt tries to ram him but he stops it then kicks Canonbolt across the room Batgirl sees this and look at General Sang and says, When I move run after she said that she jump into the air and uses her cape to glide over Lobo plant to bomb on his shoulders and flip off a table He then heard beeping sounds and sees what was making them they blow and sends him a few feet Donna tries to charge at him again but he see this and grabs her by her legs and swing her around then threw her where Batgirl was and slams into Lobo then sees Sang making a break for it but jumps in front of him and grabs his arms Batgirl and Donna gasp when they see and runs to try and save but it was to late he ripped him apart and what shocked them both was that a small greenish looking alien in a set and Lobo grab him.

The main-man contract is complete, He says and walks through the hole in the room and get on his hover bike and fly's off.

After Ben and Blake recovered and Blake with a small bruise on his forehead they all walked to the hole and see an exhaust trail going to the sky.

I think clown face was an alien, Donna says.

That's not even the scary part, Batgirl say look at what look like robot circuits coming out of the body.

Yeah no kidding, Ben comments. Donna then looks at Blake and sees the bruise on his forehead walks up to him and see if he's okay.

By hera are you okay, She says checking for anymore bruises on him.

Yes Donna I'm fine no need to worry, Blake say with a smile. She blushes and says, Okay just checking trying to hide the blush on her only to be notice my Ben and Batgirl.

Five bucks say the'll be dating real soon, Batgirl whispers to Ben with a smirk.

I'm in, He says shaking her hand. After that they went back to the Bio Ship and flew back to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **DEADPOOL: ALIEN VS PREDATOR DOES NOT OWN BEN 10 OR YOUNG JUSTICE AND DON'T YOU ALL WORRY I WILL APPEAR SOMETIME IN THE FANFICTION BECAUSE HE PROMISE TO MAKE ME ISN'T THAT BRO.**

 **ALIENVSPREDATOR: MFODKFVVN!**

 **DEADPOOL: I WILL TAKE YOU GAGGING AND SCREAMING AS A YES NOW LETS BEGIN.**

Mount Justice ( Hanger Bay)

When they came back from the mission they were greeted by Zatanna.

Hey guys how the mission go" She asked with a smile, Because from what reds told me you encountered a alien like being.

Yeah pretty much" Barbara said, and the they guy we were trying save to wasn't a person in was robot with a alien inside of it.

Yup kind of creepy" Blake says.

Seen creepier" Ben response.

Well okay nice job on the mission bye I'll see you guys tomorrow" Zatanna say while leaving.

Once she waved them goodbye Barbara left out the zeta-tube and Ben decided to turn in early and that just left Donna and Blake alone.

So wanna go do something?" Blake suggested, Because it 6:00 and I'm not tired.

Oh really are you asking me for a date" Donna teased while smirking.

No it's not... I just... Oh man" The omnitrix wielder shuddered blushing and Donna thought it was cute when he blushed.

She smiles and says, Well I was heading home to my sister in New York you could always come with me and meet my sister.

You want me to meet Wonder Woman?" Blake asked.

You don't have to if you don't want to" Donna says quickly. No it's fine I want to" Blake replied.

Well come on then" Wonder Girl said.

* * *

Donna and Blake then appeared in a alleyway and they look around.

So this universes version New York huh?" He asked.

Yup this New York, the Big Apple" She said" C'mon let head to my home then we can go on Patrol.

They both agree and heads to Donna's apartment once they got there they were greeted by Diana who was coming from the kitchen.

Diana!" Donna exclaimed happily as she ran to hug her older sister who smiled and hugged her back.

Hello Donna how are things with the team?" Wonder Woman asked her.

Going well" She answers, Blake this is my older sister Diana and Diana this is Blake she introduced them both.

It's a pleasure to meet you Blake but Batman have already told me of you and your brother by the Ben am I correct" Wonder Woman said sticking her hand to shake his which he accept and shakes it. So what bring you guys here?" She asked.

Me and Blake was gonna as people in mans world say hang out and Patrol New York for a few hours" Donna said to her.

So it's a date then" Diana teased and they both blushed, she laughs at their reaction. I'm just teasing you guys but okay just be safe" The older Amazon said.

They both told Diana bye and left to go on Patrol.

* * *

New York

Their was a car chase going on Downtown New York. Three of the robbers in the truck started to shoot at the cops that's when they seen a blue blur then they were blinded by a blue flash that forced the driver to slam his foot on the brakes. When they stopped they seen a large red humanoid with four arms and a blue and black sleeveless jumpsuit.

So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way" Fourarms said cracking his knuckles, And I hope you guys choose the easy way.

They all got out the truck with their guns aimed at him but before they can try and take action the large red alien jump high in the air and came crashing down on the truck crushing it and the stood there frozen in fear and that's when Donna came from behind and threw her lasso at one of the thugs and knocking them out, the other thugs started shooting at her but she deflected them with her sliver bracers then Fourarms grabs two of them smashing them together knocking out then looks at the last one and growls at him making him drop his weapon and surrenders.

Show off" Wonder Girl say smirking while crossing. He grins then says, Tell you the truth I didn't think I'll work at first.

As they sat on a roof in New York they stop 2 bank robberies, and 6 murder attempts. Then Donna wanted to know more about his powers because she was intrigued by his watch.

So can you tell me more about you guys watches because neither of you finished telling" The young Amazon asked.

Sure I don't see why not" Blake says with a smile.

He then got to telling her about the being that made the watches and he told her how many times they saved different universe and their arch-nemesis but he didn't want to talk about him and she can understand why.

They had been talking for so long that they lost track of time and he and her started making their way back to her apartment. When they get there they share a comfortable silence till Blake breaks the ice.

So uh... thanks for showing me your New York" Blake said with a smile.

You are most welcome" Donna said smile back at him, But I would have liked it a little more if this was an actual date and I would like a real one.

Are you suggesting that I take you one a real date then" He said changing his smile to a smirk.

And I would like that very much" She says walking up to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek then walks away swaying her hips. As she walks away while he was in shock of what she just did He then makes his way to the zeta-tube. Once he was back he was greeted by his older brother Ben who had a big grin on his face.

So how was your date with Donna Blake" Ben teases his little brother.

It wasn't a date she was just showing me around their version of New York" Blake shot back blushing.

Your blushing and you know how this will end" Ben said, So spill dude.

Nope I'm going to bed" Blake said heading to his room.

Hahaha denial is the clincher" The Ultimatrix wielder said while laughing.

Once Blake get to his room he lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling for a moment then falls asleep.

* * *

As Blake was fast asleep, he heard a knock at his door. Blake wake up you dweeb" Ben yells trying to wake him, We got training to do come on.

When Blake wakes up he takes a shower then puts on a white t-shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes with his blue and black leather jacket then head to the training area he sees Superboy and Ben sparring then was greeted by Batgirl

Morning sleepy beauty" Barbara jokes, how was you date with Donna yesterday.

It was not a date she was just showing me this worlds version of New York" Blake says glaring at her, And how did you find out anyway?

Your brother told me" She says with a big grin on her face, So come on spill the beans or I'll have Miss Martian go through that head of yours.

It wasn't a date" He said trying to hide the red on his face.

Oh really because your blush say otherwise" Batgirl said holding in her laughter and before he can answer they hear the zeta-tube open.

 _Recognize Wonder Girl B-1-1_

Oh speaking of the devil" Ben said now as Diamondhead mused.

What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked.

Nothing important come on" Blake said to her.

Once everyone was at the cave Batman came through the zeta-tube.

Team I have a mission for you" Batman orders them and they all went to the briefing room, Good glad your all here Amazo has been rebuilt and is destroying metropolis city and some of the league members are trying to contain him but is having difficulty. Go there and assist them" The Dark Knight tells them and they all head to the Bio Ship.

* * *

Metropolis City

March 25, 12:00 pm.

In they city of metropolis the justice league was certainly battling Amazo, Superman charged at the android but he stopped it with a opened palm then grips his fist and sends a knee to his gut that knocks the wind out of him. Wonder Woman who swings her sword at Amazo and slashes his chest leaving a scratch he then says, _**Access: Black Canary.**_ He opens his mouth and sends a sonic scream at her that sends her away and before can go and finish her a get sent back by a hard punch by Superboy.

Round two dipshit" Conner said cracking his knuckles.

 _ **Access: Flash"**_ Amazo says and zooms up to The Boy of Steel with a punch to his chin.

Then Kid Flash tries to use his own speed to attack him, _**Access: Martian Manhunter"**_ The Android said and turns intangible.

Donna rushes up to the Android and throws a jab to his chin it connects but he didn't move, _ **Access: Superman"**_ The Android said and grabs her into a bear hug, she yelps in pain while she was losing air that's when a crystal fist connects with the left side of his metal face that send him back a few feet.

You okay?" Blake ask now transformed into Diamondhead.

Uh... yeah I'm fine" Wonder Girl says blushing.

Will you two stop gawking at each other and get you heads into the game" Ben said now transformed into his Diamondhead but the difference was his body except his arms, face, and the large shards coming from his back was purple.

Ben then runs up to a now recovered Amazo as both of his arms turned into crystal swords, _**Access: Red Tornado"**_ Amazo says and points his arms towards him and sends two large tornado's at him that knocks him into a building, Blake sees this and shoots a barrage of crystal shards at Amazo some pierces through him, _**Access: Captain Atom "**_ The android said sent a blast of energy towards the Petrosapien who then shields himself from the blast.

 _ **Access: Flash"**_ Amazo says zoomed towards him and grabs him by his neck and launches him into a truck, Blake recovers then transforms into Stinkfly and fly's towards him, Heads up metal brain" the Lepidopterran said shooting slime in his face then transforms again into Heatblast then shoot a fire ball at him it explodes and send him crashing into a building but the Pyronite didn't stop there he shoots fire from both of his legs and rockets towards the android and spears him through three buildings and to the ground. Blake then shoots back up into the air but was unaware that Amazo was behind him, before he notice him the android grabs both of his arms from behind him sends his knee to his back then hurls him to a roof he comes crashing on making him breaking through the building then grabs him again by his neck and throws him through the building again and onto the street making him transform back into his human form with bruises and cuts. He sees Amazo walking towards him till Artemis shot an explosive arrow at him that knocks him away she then turns to Blake who has lots of bruises.

You look like shit dude" Artemis said helping him up, Come on lets go regroup with others.

They both agreed and went to regroup with the rest of the team, Once they get there they Aqualad using his water barriers then he sends electricity at the android but it didn't faze him. _**Access: Black Canary"**_ Amazo speaks and opens it's mouth again and shoot a sonic scream at Aqualad and Nightwing comes in with his bow-staff and hits him with a combo then plants some explosive battarags on Amazo, it explodes but does nothing. _**Access: Flash"**_ the android zooms towards Nightwing and close line him, _**Access: Superman"**_ he charges at Nightwing but was interrupted by a green and blue flash.

Hey buddy you want him you have go through us first" Ben said now turned into Humungousaur.

Yea what he said" Blake says now transformed into Canonbolt, Humungousaur let show him the wrecking ball attack.

He nods as Canonbolt rolls into a ball while Humungousaur picks up up and throws towards the android, He makes contact but he wasn't done he rolls towards him but Amazo stops him with his hands then launches him a few feet away.

Okay no more mister nice guy" the Vaxasaurian said, Time to go Ultimate!

As he said that the Ultimatrix twist and spikes come out then a green wave of energy cover his body. When the transformation was done he looked different he had green skin with dark blue armored plating on it's chest, head, and back with spikes and had a spiky mace tail everyone was in awe when seen this new transformation, the Evolved Vaxasaurian then transforms both of his hands into bio Gatling guns and shoot a barrage of lasers at the android and it does some damage to him. _**Access: Captain Atom"**_ Amazo then raised both of his hands and energy started to appear in Amazo's hands. The team and the league knew what Amazo was trying to do.

He's trying to destroy us and this town" Blue Beetle said in a scared tone.

Blake turn into something that can stop him from shooting that blast" Ultimate Humungousaur says and Blake nods, everyone seen a familiar blue flash and seen a robotic humanoid with a blue and white body and has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrist, that are full of green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres with the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, Ah using Atomix huh why didn't I think of that" Ben said.

Oh yeah" Atomix says then charges at him, so you think you can control atomic power well how bout facing someone better at it then you.

Everyone who heard that and got scared of whats bout to happen next, when Atomix fist connects with the androids chin he makes a massive explosion. When Amazo started to slowly recover he seen the Nuclear alien raising his hands and started to glow bright green with nuclear and with a large blast of energy at Amazo when the energy faded everyone's jaws dropped, they seen pieces of Amazo on the ground.

Hmm show off" Ultimate Humungousaur said smirking.

They both transform back into their human forms fist bumping each other till Miss Martian floats towards them with a awe expression.

You okay Miss M?" Ben asked seeing the look on her face.

Never knew you guys had a alien that was so powerful" Miss Martian said.

Well actually Atomix is the second most powerful alien I have" Blake said rubbing the back of his neck, Ben here has most the powerful alien in whole entire universe.

What!" Everyone yells, What do you mean he has the most powerful alien in the universe?" Zatanna asked.

But before Blake could answer her question the Justice League came.

Team glad your're all okay" Superman says, But who defeated Amazo.

They did" Donna said gesturing to both Ben and Blake who had big grins on their faces.

Well thank you both no one could have done what you two did today" Superman say shaking both of their hands.

Once everything was settled the league said their with the authority's while the team left back to the cave.

* * *

When the team got back some left through the zeta-tube leaving some here, Barbara wanted to ask Ben if he wanted to come with her to Gotham for patrolling tonight but she was nervous for some reason, was she starting to have feeling for him or something" Barbara was so lost in thought that she realized until now that Ben was talking to her.

Huh... Oh sorry... What were you saying?" Batgirl asked trying to hide her blush but it was hard cause her mask covers only the top part of her face.

You okay because usually your always shooting down my bad jokes?" Ben asks smirking.

Oh... Uh I was just wondering" She says nervously, If you would like to come to Gotham with me for some patrolling tonight.

Sure why not" Ben said, Hey Blake I'll back I'm going with Batgirl to her city.

Okay dweeb" Blake says, And Batgirl please be sure to change his diaper because he gets poopy after his smoothie" He said in a joking manner.

Oh don't worry I'll make sure he's at bed by nine" Barbara says patting his head and giggling.

You are an annoying little brother" Ben says smirking.

And you an asshole of a big brother" Blake says grinning.

And you still owe me a date buddy" Donna says grabbing Blake's arm dragging him to the zeta-tube, So you coming with me to New York.

When she said that they both left through the zeta-tube leaving Barbara and Ben together, Ben so lost in thought till Barbara snapped her fingers in his face.

Hey you coming or what? She said leaning on the wall with her arms crossed smirking, Come on I'll take you, Barbara says holding her hand out to him and he gladly takes it while she put in the location for the zeta and they left.


End file.
